1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair clips and other fasteners which may be interconnected for grouping clusters of hair to facilitate treatment of hair and styling of hairdos.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
When applying certain hair products such as dye or bleach to a person's hair for hair treatment and styling hairdos, many processes require separating the bulk of the person's hair into clusters and isolating the clusters so as to permit, for example, different shades of dye to be applied to the different clusters of hair in different quantities. It typically takes a professional hair dresser considerable time and patience to neatly separate the hair into clusters in preparation for application of hair products. It is therefore desirable to securely maintain the clusters in place when the hair is subsequently handled by the hair dresser in the hair treatment or styling process.
The quality of many hairdos is improved by dividing the bulk of the hair that is to be treated or styled into a greater number of clusters, each comprising a smaller number of strands of hair. For example, to create the appearance of a progressive change in hair color from a darker shade in one region on a person's head to a lighter shade in another, better results can be obtained by applying dye to a small section of the hair at a time and by progressively increasing the shade of the dye from one section to another. It is therefore desirable to have a quick and easy means of maintaining the hair in numerous clusters in order to facilitate the hair coloring or treatment process.